Monkey
by Somatrasiel
Summary: Pushed past the brink of fury, Goku has transformed into the one thing Frieza has always dreaded: A Super Saiyan. Now at Goku's mercy, the Icejin quickly finds out that dying isn't the only way to lose.


Frieza gasped, vision swimming with rage as he beheld the glowing figure before him. Anger churned in his gut and he suppressed it with all his might, forcing his face to appear nonchalant. In truth, he was anything _but._ This man, this Saiyan was dangerous, _too_ dangerous. It infuriated him, made the rage boiling in his stomach rise up like bile, clogging his throat. How dare him. How _dare_ him! He was Frieza, the mightiest warrior in the Universe and he was being pushed to his limits by a lowlife, simian…upstart. The thought enraged the Icejin and he screamed, powering up. He would show this disgusting monkey who he was dealing with! He may have no tail, he may have been pushed to his limits but he was _not going to fall._

There was a flash and the Saiyan was suddenly mere inches from him, looking down with radioactive green eyes. His wrist was encased in Goku's hand and the warrior looked down on him. _Looked down on __**him!**_

"Let me go you pathetic monkey!" Frieza grit his teeth, attempting to twist out of the man's grip. This was indignity he would _not_ suffer. "I am Frieza! You are just a mere…filthy, degenerate life form!"

To his displeasure and rising ire, the Saiyan didn't look perturbed. In fact, he looked _amused._ A grin formed on his smug face and he dared chuckle, squeezing harder. "Are you sure I'm the pathetic one here Frieza?" His grip tightened again, bringing Frieza to his knees.

Frieza fought to stay calm, to not show the pain that was running up his arm and down his spine like fire. He could feel his teeth almost cracking from how hard he was grinding them together. Damn that monkey! Damnit! Frieza gathered power, releasing it outward in an attempt to loosen the death-like hold Goku had on him. He pulled, feet digging into the ground below him but Goku would not budge. Suddenly, his hand was released and Frieza stumbled back, regaining his balance; glaring viciously at the man.

Goku took one step forward, seemingly unaffected by the myriad of cuts and bruises running along his skin.

_To think,_ Frieza thought, _that he survived all my attacks! Where does a stupid ape like him __**get**__ such power?_ Another chuckle summoned a new wave of fury that Frieza fought to control. The idiotic monkey was deluding himself if he thought he could beat him! He could end this any moment! Fewer than sixty seconds! But the knowledge didn't stop him from taking a step back for every step forward the Saiyan took. Suddenly, he felt rock at his back and with no small amount of humiliation, realized that he had been _cornered_. _Like a rat!_ Frieza thought, hands twitching with the need to hit the ape. But…there was something else running down his spine, something other than rage. Yes, he was _humiliated_ beyond all belief but the feeling was altogether different.

_Defeat? No! That cannot be! I will not be defeated! I __**refuse**__ to be defeated! _ He heard himself growling, meeting the man's eyes with his own, and hoping to impart to him the sheer amount of hatred he was feeling. The result was not what he was hoping for. But then again, nothing had gone as he'd hoped since they'd arrived on this worthless piece of floating rock.

One golden eyebrow was raised and there was a smirk tugging on Goku's full lips as he looked down on Frieza. With another disgustingly smug look, he raised his hands and Frieza flinched but he did not strike. Instead, he placed both hands on the stone on both sides of the Icejin. His broad shoulders shook and it looked like rage was going to overcome him but then a short sound burst forth from his chest.

_What?_ The thought came in Frieza's head, _what is happening? Is he….no…? He __**is!**_ Frieza felt a nerve throb on his head.

That was no sound of rage coming from his muscled chest! The monkey was _laughing_ at him. Laughing!

"What are you laughing at you vile cretin?" Frieza almost roared, fists shaking. He would give him _one_ chance to explain. It pushed the very limits of his patience, but he wanted to know what the monkey was laughing at so he could_ beat it out of him, blood drop by blood drop._

Suddenly, Goku's face was close, so close that Frieza could see his own reflection in those eyes. To his disgust, the smile that was on the Saiyan's face was not gone, it was wider and Frieza ached to bury his fist in his face and break the man's jaw.

Goku's vibrant eyes suddenly looked down, another chuckle bursting forth from his lips.

Frieza followed his gaze and felt his body seize. This was…this was impossible! He…he was…? Now he knew what the man laughed at and felt his body burn in anger and humiliation; between his legs stood his erection, proud and white like the rest of him. With sudden keen alarm, Frieza felt something akin to shame creeping up his spine and he forced himself to look up and meet Goku's gaze. He never so badly wanted to _spit_ in someone's eyes before, but there was a first time for everything.

"Is _this_ how you respond every time you get a beat-down Frieza?" Goku leered.

Or maybe it was Frieza's sudden realization that he was _turned_ _on_ that made Goku _look_ like he was leering. To his shame, he felt heat settle in his gut to boil and churn along with rage and humiliation. He fought not to look away from those green eyes. "I…" Frieza sputtered, trying to find the right words but none would come and he could _feel_ the Saiyan's breath ghosting over his face. _Disgusting_, he thought, ignoring the small sparks at the sight of those full lips stretching to form an infuriating smile.

"Nothing to say Frieza?" Goku continued, "I thought you were the terror of the Universe, the mighty Emperor! What's happened to you? Turned on by a mere _monkey._"

"Don't mock me you disgusting freak!" Frieza shouted, very aware that his erection was not going away. Instead, it remained adamant as ever, reaching towards the Saiyan. Frieza tried to press himself into the rock but there was no more room and suddenly, his fists didn't seem to want to cooperate though the need to pummel the man into the ground was still there. "I'll kill you," He finally mustered, painfully aware of the lack of bite behind the words. As soon as they left his mouth, they dropped like dead flies, useless and empty.

Goku chuckled again and powered up, cracking the stone behind Frieza and enveloping the Icejin in a golden glow. Electric sparks ran up their legs and Frieza heard himself gasp. Suddenly he was no longer sweating only from overexertion and something other than hate was swirling in his abdomen. This man's strength was _palpable_ and it made his mouth open in another gasp. "N-no," He choked, turning his head away from the Saiyan. Why? Why was this _happening?_

_The utter humiliation! Why does this low-life creature arouse me like this? _

There was a hand touching his jaw and Frieza jerked in surprise, wide red eyes meeting Goku's bright, green ones. The shudder than ran through Frieza's body was one of disgust, he told himself. "Don't touch me." He said again, but the way he tilted his head to allow those fingers to get a better grip rendered them empty. Was it Goku's strength? Was that what was making it so hard to move? It had to be another of this Saiyan's tricks! It had to.

"You killed my friends," Those glowing green eyes narrowed and the grip on his jaw tightened, "You killed so _many_ people." The words were threatening, but they only made heat spiral faster.

"And now, you _know_ you can't win." The fingers on his chin tightened again, almost to the point of pain as the Saiyan pushed him into the stone.

_He lies! I cannot lose! I am Frieza; no one speaks to me like that!_ He wanted to say, but the only sound that came out of his throat was a husky moan.

"What is it?" Goku asked suddenly, tilting Frieza's head up until his neck was fully stretched. "What is it that's making you like this? Is it the thought of all those _people you killed?_" The last words were angry again, and Frieza stayed quiet despite the need that was quickly making its way down his spine. "Tell me!" Goku shouted and the golden aura around them almost exploded, flooding Frieza's body with power, making him shout.

When the aura subsided, Frieza found himself nearly panting with want, chin still held firmly in the Saiyan's hand. His mouth was open, drawing deep breaths in an attempt to calm his body and bring it under control.

Goku's face was suddenly calm again and he tilted his head with a small smile, "I see…It's _this_, isn't it?" He punctuated the sentence with a wave of ki, sending it through Frieza via the fingers that were holding him.

_No!_ Frieza thought vehemently, ashamed at the way his body responded like a stupid puppet. As the wave passed through him, he felt his body jerk, cock twitching at the sheer power that was going through it.

"It _is!_" Goku said, suddenly looking disgustingly triumphant. "What happened Frieza? You were so talkative before, _monkey_ _got your tongue?" _He unleashed another wave of energy that bordered on painful.

_Shut up, shut up, shut up!_ Frieza screamed in his head, closing his eyes at the onslaught of sensation. He opened them again when it passed, leaving his knees weak and body quivering. Where did the man _get_ such power? He opened his mouth, trying to say _something,_ anything, but even though his throat worked, he couldn't get anything other than a choked moan out. "No.." He choked out, ashamed but unable to stop himself.

"No Frieza? What do you want, mercy? Or…something _else?"_ Came the Saiyan's voice, suddenly huskier than before as he lowered his head mere inches away from Frieza's.

Frieza gasped as a thumb ran over his purple lips, willing himself not to extend his tongue out to taste the skin. His legs were trembling and it was hot wherever Goku's gaze touched. Even the stump of his tail was twitching behind them from agitated want. Damn the bastard, he needed _something now._

Goku held his gaze for a moment longer, but then he descended only a few short inches, capturing Frieza's mouth with his own. The fingers around Frieza's chin didn't loosen; keeping the Icejin's face immobile as the Saiyan roughly forced his mouth open to delve his tongue in.

It was getting difficult to think and even harder to remember why he wasn't supposed to want this. Goku's mouth was slanted over his and every wave of energy that passed through those delicious fingers made his head spin and cock twitch. The Saiyan wasn't gentle and his tongue twined around Frieza's own, sucking and biting and making sure that thought process was impossible.

_Why?_ Frieza nearly sobbed against that mouth as it ruthlessly opened him without mercy. It had been _so_ long since his body had responded like this to another. Despite so many years of conquering and destruction, rape had always been beneath him. There were others who would suffice when that method was needed. He was a ruler, not a filthy animal and yet, now…here, his body was responding to this, this_ beast_ of man with such eagerness that it even terrified him. Alarm thundered through his body as Goku's mouth began to move away and when the Saiyan grinned smugly, he realized that he had been trying to follow those lips, to catch them again. It brought a speck of fire back into his body, _"Unhand me you __**beast!**_**" **He screamed against the Saiyan, but it only brought another laugh forth from the man.

"Are you sure that's what you want?" The reply was so full of itself that Frieza struggled against the tight grip, bringing up his hand to strike at the Saiyan.

But Goku was faster and his other hand was slammed into the wall behind him and with rising frustration, Frieza realized he was effectively pinned, with only one free arm remaining. The hand on his chin forced his head to tilt back again and a wet, _sinuous_ tongue swiped over his lips, making the Icejin moan incoherently as it happened at the same time another devastating wave of Ki burst through his body.

Suddenly, Goku pressed his body against Frieza's, forcing a shocked yelp from the smaller creature. He released his grip on Frieza's chin, trailing the hand down the Icejin's neck and sealing his mouth again.

Frieza distantly realized that his unpinned hand was no longer resting against the stone, instead grasping the ruined shreds of Goku's clothing, pulling in an effort to rid him of it. What was _wrong_ with him? He was, he was…the thought fizzled away because, _hard, it's so hard damnit._ He wanted to move, to thrust his hips up, to pin the Saiyan to the floor but he was trapped against rock and endless expanse of hard muscle.

The Saiyan's hands moved downwards again, grasping both Frieza's wrists. Another burst of energy followed and Frieza found himself on the floor, cushioned by the teal grass of the planet. Goku was hovering above him, hands still pinning Frieza's.

Desperately, more to retain a shred of dignity over anything else, Frieza struggled, but it was halfhearted and the Saiyan knew it. With another feat of strength, he brought Frieza's hands over his head, pinning them there with a band of energy. "Move and you _die_." Came the whispered threat and Frieza shivered from the darkness in the tone. The man would have been great with him, potential almost unmatched.

Those hands moved downward, over his chest and down his stomach, tracing the faint outlines of musculature there. Another kiss made Frieza arch against him, warring whether to struggle against the bonds or stay docile beneath the Saiyan.

_Docile? _The thought suddenly roared down Frieza's body, making him arch in anger, "You think these bands will hold me filthy monkey? I don't even _need_ half my strength to get rid of these. How _dare_ you think you can hold me down!" Gritting his teeth against the need in his body, Frieza gathered energy, white aura battling against golden one. For a moment, it looked like the Saiyan's would give and Frieza would have the upper hand. The thought was delicious. He would pin the bastard down and torture him, have his fill and kill him. He would know what it meant to cross the Kold family. But suddenly, his aura was being pushed back, "What! No!" Frieza cried out as the wave washed over him, the floor underneath cracking as bits of rock floated between them.

Goku's eyes were still vibrant as ever, holding Frieza down with their gaze. His mouth was turned down in a frown and muscles tensed with concentration. Narrowing his eyes, he cried out and Frieza felt force akin to a boulder slam into his midsection, almost knocking the breath out of him.

"Stay down," Goku said, face suddenly close to Frieza's, "Or I stop." His hands trailed down over Frieza's stomach again, coming dangerously close to his erection that hadn't wilted in the _slightest._

Frieza whimpered, closing his eyes as the dark words washed over him, coupled with those amazing hands ghosting over his flesh. For a moment, he briefly considered fighting again, but the insistent throb between his legs told him otherwise. Soon, he would get his satisfaction and he would break the bastard into so many fragments, it would be impossible to piece him back together.

Goku sensed his submission; Acquiescence,_**generosity,**_Frieza thought, for he was in no way submissive. He was simply the smarter, superior life form. This would work out for him either way but this road was infinitely sweeter, offering a satisfaction he hadn't felt in years.

That gorgeous mouth was kissing him again, forcing Frieza's head back again. It trailed down his jaw and neck, laving a sensitive spot right above the hollow. Frieza arched, almost whining as his hands rubbed everywhere but where he needed it most. But that _mouth_…it was leaving burning kisses down his abdomen, tongue tracing over the ridges and bumps and putting pressure on that _one_ spot right under the purple plate on his chest that made his vision white out from pleasure. The slow slide of his tongue there made Frieza cry out, craning his neck to see what was happening.

Finally, _finally _he reached his erection, white and weeping from neglect. Frieza's breath was coming in short gasps and he strained against the band of energy holding his arms, but he dared not break from them, irrational need overriding logic. His hips twitched upwards but Goku's arms held them down fast and the Icejin almost whimpered in protest. He would _not_ beg, not ever and especially to this beast.

Burning, green eyes met red ones and the intensity of it made Frieza's cock twitch. It reached desperately for the Saiyan's mouth, only inches away from it. The grip on his hip tightened and Frieza cried out, biting his lower lip in a bid to stop the noises. A full, sensuous grin formed on those bruised lips and slowly, torturously, he lowered his head to the base of Frieza's erection.

Frieza arched at the first touch, unable to stifle the cry that tore from his chest at the contact. Wet heat followed as that amazing tongue traveled upwards, sliding over the contours of his erection. Frieza struggled to keep his eyes opened, losing the battle as heat enveloped him. He lay back, gasping as that mouth descended, trying to thrust his hips up to no avail. It was almost too much for the Icejin, it had been _too_ long. Desperately, he tried to last. The reality of the situation was burning in the back of his head, the fact that he was pinned down by a Saiyan ape and _wanting_ it. He tried to use that thought to summon enough anger to break away from the energy bonds, but pleasure won out and Frieza cried out again as Goku did something he didn't see. Something that made electricity thunder down his spine. He was so close, white was eating at his vision and his legs were making small holes in the floor below them. Energy was leaking from his body, uncontrollable and urgent.

_Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes! _Frieza wailed under him, all thought of pretense gone under that tongue and burning hot gaze. Another wave of Goku's ki passed through him and Frieza choked on his own cry and yes he was so close! _Almost….__**Almost!**_Then suddenly, the sensation was gone. This time, the bonds around his wrist almost gave as Frieza struggled against them.

"You bastard!" He screamed, flailing against the energy holding him down. His tail thrashed underneath him and Frieza lashed out with it, hoping to catch Goku in his smug face. But it was no use as it had limited mobility being trapped underneath his body, "Don't _toy_ with me! Finish it!"

There was laughter and teeth sank down on his hip. Frieza grit his teeth, hissing angrily through the gaps. He looked down; catching Goku's intense gaze and drifting down to his teeth nestled snugly against his skin. Blood was forming in the welts and a small thrill passed through Frieza at the sight of that pink, marvelous tongue lapping at it.

It almost made him forget his protests but that _laughter._ He struggled harder, "You insolent…filthy," He spat the words, "imbecile!"

Goku was suddenly atop him, pinning his smaller body down with his big, muscular form. It nearly knocked the breath out of Frieza. The air was heating up around them again, running along both their limbs in a rush of delirious pleasure. "Don't stop now Frieza," Goku taunted, eyes glinting in amusement, "To be completely honest, it's a bit exciting. How does it feel to be turned on by a _monkey?_"

Frieza's eyes widened and he tried to think of something else to spit at the stupid bastard, but that body heat was immensely distracting. It was hard to focus with all that pressure on his erection, sending spirals of pleasure up and down his body.

Suddenly, Goku pulled away and it took every ounce of willpower in Frieza's body to reign in the sound of protest that was going to spill from his throat. Instead he gasped for breath, somehow trying to wrestle his body under control. A small rustle drew his gaze down and he gasped, watching Goku untie the belt to his pants. The shocks were getting bigger now and the thought of what was coming made something coil tight in his stomach. He tried desperately not to look eager, turning his head away. But his imagination made up for it, the length, and the _thickness._ He heard a groan emanate from his mouth but suddenly, it didn't matter.

Goku's body settled over his again and the sudden pressure forced Frieza to look at him again. A pair of lips slanted over his, coaxing his tongue to tangle with Goku's. Another shift and his legs were forced apart and the Saiyan settled between them. He leaned back; completely oblivious to the force with which Frieza squeezed his legs around Goku's hips.

_That has to hurt, Super Saiyan or not!_ Frieza thought, pressing harder and hoping to gain some ground. But he was losing and fast. His heart was thudding against his chest like a frantic moth and he was so close…he _needed_ it, though he wouldn't admit it to himself.

Two fingers trailed up his chest and pressed against his mouth, "Suck." Goku said, a dark grin spanning his lips.

Frieza was inclined to protest, keeping his mouth stubbornly closed around those fingers despite the small shocks that were traveling down to his cock from the order. _You fucking bastard!_ He thought furiously, glaring beyond those fingers at Goku. _Enough that I am bound like this. Enough that I am __**kind**__ enough to even allow this foolish play to go on, but I will NOT take orders!_ Frieza wanted to scream it in Goku's face, but he wouldn't open his mouth.

Those fingers absently rubbed against his lips as if they were capable of taste. The hard calluses scraped against them, a testament to the Saiyan's training and strength. There was pressure on his abdomen again and his eyes rolled back in his head. He glanced downward, straining and saw that cock (thicker and longer than he imagined!) pressing against his own. It was dark red, a complete contrast to his white one but oh was that contrast such a turn on. The mere sight of them pressed together made breathing difficult. And the _thought_ of it going inside made it difficult to see straight.

Goku pressed harder, wrapping his free hand around both of them, "So Frieza? What will it be?"

_I will __**not**__submit like this!_ He screamed in his head but vague horror settled in his stomach as he realized that his mouth had opened quite against his will. _No!_ Frieza thought, his small lips stretching around those two large fingers. The pressed down on his tongue and Frieza felt it slip between them, moaning as they pulled out, leaving a string of saliva connecting them.

Another shift from Goku and one of his legs was hoisted over one broad shoulder.

_I shouldn't want this!_ Frieza thought desperately even though he was helpless when they pressed into him roughly. One finger at first, then two. _ I don't want this! I am Frieza, I am NOT a toy! _But there was no denying it now. Not anymore. His own body was betraying him and his voice was being torn from his chest, a needy cry for every thrust of those fingers.

Goku goaded his cries, "How is that Frieza? How does a creature so low on the food chain produce such sounds from the mighty Frieza?" He threw Frieza's own words back at him and it did little more than stir the fire that was burning the Icejin. He scissored his fingers, watching Frieza closely as he thrashed against his bonds.

Those fingers were gone suddenly and Frieza couldn't even _attempt_ to contain the groan of protest. "B-bastard!" He panted, chest heaving and cock twitching desperately against his stomach. Even his legs were no longer pressing hard against the Saiyan, instead spreading of their own accord. He knew what he looked like, but this need was consuming him and he needed it _**now.**_

"**Do it!"** He hissed, watching Goku settle between his legs. Their eyes met again and held him there, struggling against the floor. There was a burn and the distinct feeling of being stretched. The pain was nothing, but the sensation of being filled made Frieza keen. A moment passed and Frieza opened his eyes and saw that the Saiyan was utterly still, save the aura that made his golden hair sway.

"Move!" He sobbed, thrusting his hips up. But it wasn't _enough._ He couldn't move and he was pinned down like a…like a…plaything! He planted his foot into the ground and tried to push upwards, but his hip was pinned down by Goku's hand and the Saiyan looked down on him, face flushed but triumphant.

"What do you want Frieza?" He asked tauntingly, a rocking motion accompanying his words. "It's so easy. All you have to do is ask. Nicely."

Frieza bit his lip so hard he tasted blood. The bastard! That…that _bastard!_ "I will," he gasped, "never beg!"

"We'll see about that." Came the soft reply with that undertone of threat that made Frieza's cock throb. Suddenly, he was pulling out slowly and for a moment Frieza panicked, trying to lock his legs around those hips to keep him still. But it was no use, Goku was stronger. He pulled out to the tip and began to sink in, groaning softly.

_Yesss!_ Frieza moaned in his head, but the feeling of victory was short lived as Goku began to pull out again. The Saiyan was making shallow thrusts! He was barely even inside! No! "What are you doing you bastard? Harder! Deeper!"

"I don't listen to commands," Goku whispered, leaning forward to brush his lips against Frieza's, "And you aren't in a position to give any." He resumed his maddening rocking, rotating his hips and using his strength to keep Frieza from using his legs or tail as leverage. He continued for a while, drawing an angry hiss from the Icejin who struggled against the bonds. "So easy…" He _purred_ into Frieza's mouth, slipping his tongue between plush, purple lips, "Say it, Frieza." He coaxed and Frieza arched as he ran his mouth over his jaw.

It was too much, _too much._ Frieza sobbed against that mouth, the tease too much to bear. He needed it badly, so badly his breath was coming out uneven. His cock throbbed in time with his head and he bowed his back away from the floor. All the while the golden Saiyan was whispering dark promises into his mouth. Promises of _pleasure_ and _bliss;_ he would give them all if Frieza would just _ask. _ If Frieza would _submit._

It wasn't too much…what the Saiyan was asking. Was it?

"Please." Frieza whimpered, crying out when those strong hands didn't loosen their grip, "Please!" He said, louder this time, ashamed at himself.

Goku stilled completely and there was another cry from Frieza. But Goku sucked in his lower lip, nipping it, "Good boy."

Frieza had no time to register the first, brutal thrust and it tore a scream from his chest. He arched, throwing his head back as the Saiyan pounded roughly into him, opening him without mercy and slamming his entire body onto Frieza's.

Goku leaned back, energy around him swirling to envelop them both and making Frieza wail under him. With a growl he lifted the Icejin's hips to compensate for height and in the process, hit a spot that made the being under him feel as if his spine were melting.

Frieza couldn't even try to stop the noises coming from him. Wails and cries and screams all tore themselves from his throat every time that wonderful, amazing, magical cock hit something inside that made his vision explode with stars. He screamed, opening his eyes to watch the powerful Saiyan thrust. His cock bounced against his stomach and every push made heat spiral upwards to settle under the base of his skull.

_So good, yes yes yes yes!_ His tail was still long enough to absently wrap around one of Goku's muscular thighs, urging him along. The sound of skin slapping against skin drowned out everything else and Frieza gasped for breath. Goku's Ki was running over him in waves and it made everything feel _amazing_.

_I'll convince him, _he thought deliriously as he watched that golden mane, those green eyes and that _body. I'll convince him to work for me, unh! I'll take over the universe and he'll be my top lieutenant! Yes, yes , yes YES and every day…_ He screamed at a particularly brutal thrust and Goku hoisted his other leg over his shoulder as well, leaning forward to go deeper and harder.

_Every day like this yes!_ The thought was amazing, to have _this_ available at whim. _So long, yes, yes I'm close yes. _"Goku!" He cried out, vision starting to black out. He was there, almost, _almost. _Something was, something was missing. What?

"Please!" He begged, incoherent for everything save the delirious bliss rocketing up every fiber of his being. It was like an explosion was going off behind his eyelids. He opened them to see Goku's dark, fiery green eyes locked onto him. Frieza gasped at the sight of the Saiyan, sweating and flushed and scrabbling at his skin. But then both legs were off his shoulders and before Frieza could cry in protest, Goku spread them as far wide as they would open, leaning forward and going impossibly deep.

"Come Frieza." He commanded, voice dark and impossibly low as he sealed Frieza's mouth in a ravaging kiss and thrust in roughly to brush and _press_ against that spot.

The burst of pleasure was nothing short of a _supernova_ and Frieza heard himself shriek in unadulterated bliss, sobbing against Goku's mouth. His vision slipped in and out of darkness and he could feel every muscle in his body shaking as he coated his own stomach. Distantly, he heard the Saiyan cry out above him and there was the feeling of wetness that would disgust him later.

But right now, it was nothing short of languorous.

Time stretched on for a bit and eventually, Goku leaned back, a burst of power from him evaporating all their sweat and cum as well as removing the shackles that held Frieza's hands.

Frieza rubbed his wrists, feeling delightfully sore everywhere. He was serious about recruiting the man. Goku was strong, so strong and to be able to do _this_ whenever he wanted…it was nothing short of amazing. To have that body under him, above him and bent into every imaginable position. He felt his flaccid cock twitch at the thought though it was already retreating into his body.

Goku pulled away and the smug, victorious grin held Frieza's tongue.

_The…the __**nerve!**_Frieza's rage boiled at the sight and he jumped to his feet, embarrassment further creeping up his spine as he realized his legs were shaking slightly. He was still lightheaded from that orgasm. "You…revolting low-life simian!" He roared, stepping back, "How _dare_ you! How _**dare**_you!" Energy was crackling around him, a dark sphere that was cracking everything below them, "You think that was a victory? Don't _fuck_ with me!" He realized the error of his words too late as the Saiyan laughed whilst donning his gear.

"Too late Frieza," He taunted, waving a finger at him, "Remember, this low-life simian _made you beg for him."_

Red colored Frieza's vision and he jumped into the air, looking down on the ape. "I hate you! I have had _enough_ of you **and** this damn planet!" He charged an energy ball in his fist and savored the alarmed look on Goku's face for a split second before he sent it spiraling towards the planet, sealing the Planet's imminent destruction.

He would win.


End file.
